C'est possible à trois ?
by dmarti17
Summary: PWP. Threesome. La vie d'Hinata s'écroule, mais ses coéquipiers sont et seront toujours là pour elle !


OS : C'est possible à trois ?

 **Attention, PWP threesome** : Kiba / Hinata / Shino

* * *

\- Hinata ! cria Kiba

\- Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Naruto part aujourd'hui avec Jiraya pour trois ans. Tu dois lui avouer maintenant !

\- Oui ... J'y vais !

Hinata courait dans les rues de Konoha. Elle devait voir Naruto pour lui déclarer ses sentiments. Quand elle l'aperçu, elle l'appela pour lui parler.

\- Naruto, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

\- Fait vite Hinata, je dois voir Sakura avant mon départ.

\- Oui ! En fait, je ... Je t'aime. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi ...

\- Ah. Je suis désolé Hinata. Pour moi tu es une fille faible qu'il faut protéger. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, en fait j'aime depuis longtemps Sakura. Tu comprends ?

\- Bien sur, va vite la retrouver. Bonne chance pour ton entrainement.

Hinata regarda Naruto partir. Elle avait mal au coeur. Il ne la voyait pas comme une femme. Pleurant, elle partit s'enfermer chez elle. Alors qu'elle arrivait, elle vit son père et sa soeur.

\- Hinata. Tu es trop faible. Regardes toi, tu rentres en pleurant chez nous. Je ne peux plus le tolérer. Tu es bannie du clan. Ta petite soeur Hanabi va reprendre ta place d'héritière. Prends tes affaires et pars.

Choquée, Hinata prit ses affaires et partit. Comment cette journée pourrait-elle empirer ? Elle s'était fait rejeter par Naruto. Elle s'était fait bannir de son clan. Elle n'avait pas d'endroit où rentrer. Hinata se roula en boule sous un arbre et pleura doucement.

* * *

Shino avait un secret, un lourd secret. Seul Kiba le savait, mais il avait le même que lui. Soupirant, il alla chez Hinata. Naruto avait du la rejeter, sinon elle serait venue lui dire au revoir devant la porte du village. Non mais quel abruti ce blond ! Hinata était la fille la plus douce, la plus tendre, la plus pure, la plus forte qu'il connaissait. Il l'aimait de tout son être, mais ne lui dirai jamais. Il aperçu Kiba. Ils avaient eu la même idée apparemment.

Kiba regardait la résidence Hyuga, choqué. Comment ça il n'y avait pas de fille nommée Hinata ? Inquiet, il pensa à sa coéquipière, la seule fille capable de lui faire ressentir l'amour, avec Shino bien sur. Il entendit Shino l'appeler, mais il ne répondit pas. Où était-elle ?

\- Kiba ! Attends-moi, je viens la voir avec toi, dit Shino en courant

\- Elle n'est pas là.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand j'ai demandé à voir Hinata, ils m'ont dit que personne de ce nom de vivait là. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Calme-toi Kiba, dit Shino en le serrant dans ses bras, on va la retrouver. Utilise ton flair.

Kiba posa sa tête contre son ami, son amant. Tous les deux couchaient ensemble. Ils s'aimaient, et ils aimaient la même fille, Hinata. Se reprenant, il suivi la piste olfactive de son amie. Il la retrouva en boule, en train de pleurer sous un arbre.

\- Hinata ! cria-t-il

\- Kiba ...

\- Il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça pour ce raté de Naruto. Tu mérites mieux, aller, arrêtes de pleurer.

\- Hinata, pourquoi as-tu ta valise avec toi ? demanda Shino

\- Ils ... Naruto m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une faible fille qu'il faut protéger ... Mon père m'a bannie parce que je suis faible ... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Shino ? Kiba, comment je vais m'en sortir ?

Shino et Kiba se regardèrent. Ils devaient agir et vite, avant que leur amie ne s'effondre totalement. Shino partit en courant louer un appartement. Une fois chose faite, il acheta quelques meubles et envoya ses insectes chercher Kiba et Hinata. Il les vit arriver. Kiba portait Hinata, Akamaru et la valise. Il se dépêcha de prendre Akamaru et la valise et de les faire entrer dans l'appartement qu'il avait trouvé.

\- Installe-la dans la pièce du fond, indiqua-t-il

Quand Kiba revint, ils discutèrent longuement. Hinata ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. Déjà qu'elle se sentait faible comparé à son cousin, le rejet de Naruto et sa famille allait l'anéantir. Ils devaient trouver le moyen de l'aider, mais comment ?

\- On va venir vivre ici avec elle, déclara Kiba

\- Bonne idée, mais il faut garder notre relation secrète, sinon elle va se sentir exclue.

\- Tu as raison. Mais elle ne restera pas seule à déprimer comme ça.

\- Ensuite, il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de la motiver. On pourrait l'entrainer tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite de sa force.

\- Oui, mais elle ne va pas accepter facilement, répondit Kiba

\- Je sais ! On va la trainer de force et lui dire ce qu'elle ne veut pas entendre. Si on la confronte à ses démons intérieurs, elle va craquer.

\- Bon, on fait comme ça, je préviens ma mère et je reviens avec mes affaires.

\- Je reste là en attendant. Fais vite.

Shino arrangea l'appartement. S'il avait su qu'ils vivraient tous ensemble, il en aurait pris un plus grand. Soupirant, il prépara à manger. Demain il allait blesser Hinata, mais pour son bien.

Quand Hinata se réveilla, tous ses souvenirs lui vinrent en tête et elle hurla. Elle voulait que ce soit un mauvais rêve, pas la réalité. Elle sentit des bras la secouer. Kiba. Elle se calma et le regarda.

\- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle faiblement

\- Dans ta nouvelle maison. On va vivre ensemble toi, Shino, Akamaru et moi. Tu ne seras pas seule, jamais. On t'aime énormément tu sais.

Sanglotant, elle se blottie dans ses bras. Ils étaient ses seuls amis, ses seuls confidents, sa seule famille. Ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait.

\- Hinata, viens manger quelque chose. Après on ira dehors. On doit te parler, dit Shino

Hinata obéit docilement. Shino lui parlait rarement aussi froidement. L'avait-elle contrarié ? Elle se laissa trainer jusqu'à leur terrain d'entrainement habituel.

\- Hinata, tu n'as pas le droit de t'enfoncer dans une déprime, dit Shino

\- Mais ... Je suis si faible ...

\- NON. Tu n'es pas faible Hinata, tu es forte. Ton clan est un clan de monstres, toi tu as un coeur. C'est pour ça que tu ne cherches pas à tuer tes adversaires. Tu es parfaite telle que tu es, dit Kiba

\- Non ... Ils me le reproche tous ...

\- Mais pas nous, répondit tendrement Kiba

\- On connait ta force, on la respecte. Mais tu ne peux pas nous abandonner. Tu vas t'entrainer tous les jours avec nous, et tu vas leur faire regretter ce qu'ils ont dit. Tu n'as pas le choix, on ne te laissera pas seule. Fais le pour nous Hinata, s'il te plait, demanda Shino

Les larmes aux yeux, Hinata accepta. Elle pouvait faire ça pour eux, elle le devait.

* * *

Pendant trois longues années, Hinata s'entraina sans relâche avec ses amis. Elle faisait tout avec eux. Le matin elle se levait avec eux, elle déjeunait avec eux, elle s'entrainait avec eux, elle partait avec eux, elle se couchait avec eux. Ses sentiments de reconnaissance pour Kiba et Shino avaient lentement mué en quelque chose de plus fort, même si elle ne savait pas quoi exactement. Depuis qu'elle les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser, elle avait des visions choquantes la nuit. Elle n'avait rien dit pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise, mais elle partait dormir de temps en temps dehors pour les laisser seuls. Elle avait beaucoup changé, tant physiquement que moralement. Hinata était désormais une femme sublime aux courbes généreuses. Elle avait arrêté de se cacher sous des vêtements amples et portait maintenant des habits moulants. Elle n'était plus timide, complexée. Elle savait qu'elle était forte, et avoir ses amis auprès d'elle lui permettait de ne pas douter de ses capacités. Toutes les missions de leur équipe se finissaient rapidement et avec succès.

Hinata rentra chez elle. Elle était partie ce matin sans réveiller Shino et Kiba pour s'acheter des vêtements. En entrant, elle trouva la maison dans le noir. Akamaru aboya en la voyant et elle entendit des cris en provenance de la chambre. Elle alluma la lumière et vit des habits par terre. Elle les ramassa en allant vers la chambre : un caleçon, un tee-shirt, un autre caleçon, ... Elle ouvrit la porte et resta figée. Kiba et Shino cherchaient leurs habits, nus, en sueur. Son cerveau se remis en marche et elle rigola.

Shino cherchait son caleçon, mais où était-il ? Il entendit rigoler et se retourna. Hinata. Elle les regardait, le rouge aux joues, et rigolait. Il regarda Kiba qui était aussi perdu que lui.

Hinata se tordit de rire en voyant la tête de ses amis. Se reprenant, elle s'approcha de Shino et lui tendit un caleçon. Puis, elle tendit le second qu'elle avait ramassé à Kiba. Elle avait mal aux cotes à force de rire, mais leur tête était trop marrante. Elle repartit vers la cuisine.

\- Bien bâtis, ricana-t-elle en fermant la porte.

Kiba était choqué, totalement.

\- Elle a dit quoi ? demanda Shino

\- "Bien bâtis" je crois.

\- Elle était morte de rire ou j'ai rêvé ?

\- On a fait le même rêve alors.

Kiba regarda Shino et ils eurent la même idée. Avec un sourire en coin, ils ressortirent de la chambre en caleçon et s'installèrent sur le canapé où Hinata riait encore.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ? demanda Kiba

\- Non, c'était vraiment trop drôle !

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Shino

\- Vos têtes ! Comme si le diable en personnes était entré dans la chambre !

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde choquée de ce qu'elle avait vu. Déjà ça.

\- Pas trop choquée ? demanda Shino

\- Pas du tout ! Pourquoi, je devrais ? demanda Hinata en se reprenant

\- Tu sais ce qu'on faisait ? insista-t-il

\- Nus, en sueur, aucun doute sur votre activité ! C'est bien le sexe entre hommes ? demanda Hinata sans gêne

\- Bien, mais je préfère les femmes quand même, répondit Kiba

\- Pareil pour moi, ajouta Shino

\- Alors pourquoi vous le faites ?

\- L'amour, soupira Kiba

\- On s'aime et on aime tous les deux la même fille, chuchota Shino

Hinata se leva brusquement et partie dans la cuisine. Elle prépara le repas et se coupa. Merde. Ils s'aiment mais ils aiment aussi la même fille ? Hinata ne voulait pas savoir qui, sinon elle aurait des envies de meurtres. Soupirant, elle suça son doigt pour arrêter le saignement. Elle devait se reprendre avant de mettre du sang sur tous les légumes.

Shino regardait Hinata. Sa réaction avait confirmé ses soupçons. Depuis quelques temps déjà elle agissait différemment avec eux, comme si elle était gênée. Il fit un signe à Kiba et s'approcha d'elle. Kiba saisit la main d'Hinata et suça son doigt. Shino la vit rougir et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. La pauvre, elle tremblait. Avec un sourire, il lécha le sang qu'elle avait au bord des lèvres.

Hinata ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi ? Tremblante, elle n'osait rien dire de peur de briser l'ambiance. Finalement elle ne tint plus et gémit. Elle sentit des mains détacher son tablier et la guider vers la chambre. Puis, une bouche s'empara de ses lèvres et une autre de sa nuque. L'esprit embué, elle reconnut les mains de Shino en train de lui caresser les seins, et celles de Kiba sur ses fesses. Quand elle sentit une odeur de brulé, elle se dégagea.

\- Vous devriez faire ça avec la fille que vous aimez.

Hinata sortit de la chambre et éteint la cuisinière. Elle fila sous la douche, s'enfermant. Elle devait absolument se calmer, sinon elle leur sauterait dessus. Elle alluma l'eau froide et pleura silencieusement.

Kiba regarda Shino et sourit. Il observa le manège d'Hinata et soupira.

\- On doit lui dire ? demanda Shino

\- Oui, elle doit pleurer en ce moment même enfermée dans la salle de bain. On attend qu'elle sorte ou on y va ?

\- On y va. Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Tu l'as entendu gémir ? J'ai bien cru que j'allais jouir sur place !

Avec un sourire, Kiba se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec Shino.

\- Ouvre Hinata, on va te dire qui est la fille qu'on aime ! cria-t-il

\- Non ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Laissez-moi !

\- Si tu n'ouvres pas je défonces la porte, la prévint Shino

\- Alors tu devras la repayer ! LAISSEZ-MOI !

Kiba donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte, et elle s'ouvrit. Il laissa passer Shino et le suivit dans la douche.

\- Mais laissez-moi ! Je prends ma douche ! Pervers ! cria Hinata

\- Non, non. Retournes toi Hinata, demanda Shino

\- Non, je te signale que je suis nue !

\- Justement, là on a follement envie de te faire l'amour alors tournes toi avant qu'on craque.

\- Qu-quoi ? demanda Hinata en tournant la tête vers eux.

\- Je t'aime Hinata, dit Kiba

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Hinata, dit Shino en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Kiba

Hinata les regarda pendant deux bonnes minutes. Ils avaient vraiment dit ça ? Elle guettait dans leur regard la moindre lueur de mensonge, mais elle ne vit rien. Ses larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et elle se laissa tomber au sol. Elle baissa la tête et marmonna un "moi aussi" incompréhensible. Ils avaient qu'à se débrouiller avec ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux de suite ! Comme s'ils avaient compris, elle sentit deux paires de bras l'enlacer. Elle releva la tête et se trouva face à Kiba. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis se tourna vers Shino et fit de même. Elle se laissa faire quand ils lui rincèrent les cheveux et l'enroulèrent dans une serviette. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir de la salle de bain, de se réveiller, et de découvrir que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Avant qu'elle puisse protester, Kiba la souleva et l'allongea sur un futon. Elle entendit Shino dire non et se retrouva debout, nue, au milieu de la chambre. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, trop de mains et de bouches sur elle.

\- Tu vois un élastique près de toi Kiba ? demanda Shino d'une voix rauque

\- Non ...

\- Akamaru, tu vas m'en chercher un s'il te plait ?

Hinata laissa Shino l'asseoir. Kiba se mit sur elle et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle sentit Shino lui attacher les cheveux et s'assoir derrière elle. Il lui lécha l'épaule et elle gémit. Il la tira contre lui et lui tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Pendant ce temps, Kiba mordillait ses seins, la faisant gémir plus fort. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, à penser correctement. Les mains de Shino écartèrent ses jambes, et Kiba commença à la lécher doucement. Elle cria de plaisir dans la bouche de Shino, immobilisée par ses bras. Se reprenant difficilement, elle se retourna et plaqua Shino contre le mur.

\- Embrasses le, ordonna-t-elle

Pendant que Kiba s'exécutait, elle lécha le sexe de Shino, tout en caressant celui de Kiba. Oh bon dieu, elle avait rêvé de ça il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle sentit des bras la relever, et elle se retrouva allongée sur Kiba. Elle s'assit et se frotta contre lui. D'une main, elle tira Shino contre elle et l'embrassa.

\- Oh putain, tu vas me tuer ... murmura Kiba

Elle se releva et poussa Shino pas terre, inversant leurs positions. Elle n'avait jamais été si téméraire, si entreprenante. Mais les gémissements de ses compagnons ôtèrent toute sa gêne. Soudain, Shino s'assit et embrassa Kiba. Les voir comme ça la fit jouir dans un cri. Prise en sandwich entre eux, elle les serra plus contre elle. Elle sentait le sexe de Kiba sur ses fesses et celui de Shino contre son vagin. Elle les voulait, comme elle l'avait fantasmé pendant des mois. Elle lécha le cou de Shino en caressant le sexe de Kiba.

\- Deux seconde Hinata, laisses moi respirer, demanda Kiba

\- Non.

Elle les repoussa et se leva. Elle n'était que désir, luxure. Elle commença à sucer Kiba, et fit signe à Shino de venir. Il se plaça derrière elle et frotta son sexe contre le sien. Elle gémit, et Kiba réagit en gémissant à son tour. Avec un sourire, elle leva la tête et regarda Shino. Il comprit son regard et la pénétra lentement. Elle gémit en bougeant, puis repris le sexe de Kiba dans sa bouche. A chaque coup de reins de Shino, elle gémissait et sentait le sexe de Kiba taper contre sa gorge, puis Kiba gémissait à son tour. Il lui cria d'arrêter et elle obéit. Shino la lâcha. Elle se retourna et s'empala sur lui, pendant que Kiba reprenait son souffle.

\- Merde. Shino il faut que tu essaie ça, viens là Hinata, dit Kiba.

Sans réfléchir, elle se leva et embrassa Kiba. Il la pénétra brusquement et s'allongea. Shino s'approcha et se mit devant elle, les jambes autour de la tête à Kiba. Elle commença à le sucer tout en se déhanchant pour Kiba. Peu de temps après, à bout de force, elle se laissa retomber sur Kiba. Shino la souleva tendrement et l'allongea.

\- On va s'occuper de tout, ne bouge pas. Tu nous fais confiance ? demanda Shino

\- Oui, tout ce que vous voulez.

Avec un sourire, Shino l'embrassa. Il aida Kiba à se relever et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Hinata se laissa faire, obéissant à leurs ordres. Elle se retrouva à quatre pattes, au dessus de Shino qui la pénétrait lentement. Elle gémit, et ne remarqua même pas que Kiba avait enfoncé deux doigts en elle. Quand il les bougea, elle se crispa et cria. Comment c'était possible à trois ? Elle eut la réponse rapidement. Elle sentit Kiba s'enfoncer en elle, Shino continuant à la pénétrer. Ils se stoppèrent au même moment pour reprendre leur souffle. Hinata gémit de protestation.

\- Dépêchons nous, dit Shino

Quand ils bougèrent en rythme, Hinata hurla de plaisir. Elle entendait Shino et Kiba gémir à chaque fois que leurs sexes se touchaient en elle, séparés seulement par une fine membrane. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Alors que ses bras et ses jambes l'abandonnaient, elle sentit Kiba retenir son bassin, et Shino amortir sa chute. Ils commencèrent à accélérer. Elle ne savait pas où finissait et où commençait son corps. Elle ressentait un plaisir immense dans chacune de ses cellules. Elle avait déjà couché avec un homme, mais rien de comparable. Il s'était contenté de tirer son coup. La, Shino et Kiba était attentifs à toutes ses réactions. Elle jouit 5 fois d'affilé, avant Kiba et Shino. Ils finirent en même temps et couchèrent Hinata entre eux. Elle ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien. Des étoiles brillaient derrière ses yeux, et de l'électricité parcourait tout son corps.

\- Oh bordel, oh bordel, même à deux elle nous a tué, dit Kiba

\- C'était fantastique, merveilleux. Je vous aime, répondit Shino

\- Je ... Oh ... Mes fantasmes étaient bidons ... Je vous aime ...

Hinata prit Shino dans ses bras, et Kiba la serra contre lui. Ils s'endormirent comme ça, heureux et satisfaits.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, un matin. Hinata sentit des mains la caresser et elle grogna de protestation.

\- Encore cinq minutes, réclama-t-elle

\- Tu as dis ça il y a une demi heure, protesta Kiba

\- Et il y a encore une heure, ajouta Shino

\- Je suis bien là, gémit-elle

\- Si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux on va être en retard pour la mission, répondit Shino

Soupirant, elle s'assit et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se leva sans un mot, leur tira la langue et partit se doucher. Elle rigola quand elle les entendit entrer.

\- Je croyais qu'on était en retard, dit-elle

\- Tant pis, dit Kiba

\- Tu nous as allumé en partant, indiqua Shino

\- Des caresses seulement, et seulement pendant dix minutes, soupira-t-elle

Elle les laissa la laver et s'occupa d'eux. Finalement, ils sortirent de chez eux avec deux heures de retard. Ils s'excusèrent prétendant une panne de réveil auprès de l'Hokage. Leur mission était d'aller chercher Naruto à Suna et de le ramener. Shino et Kiba râlèrent tout le trajet, et Hinata mit fin à leurs protestations en leur promettant une nuit de folie. Quand elle vit Naruto, son coeur ne bougea pas. Elle avait tourné la page.

\- Ouah ! C'est toi Hinata ! Tu es devenue superbe ! s'exclama Naruto

\- Ne la regarde pas, gronda Kiba

\- Ne lui parle pas, ajouta Shino

\- Les garçons, ça suffit sinon dites au revoir à ce que je vous ai promis, menaça Hinata

Tout le trajet, elle remarqua que Naruto lui faisait du rentre dedans. Elle était vraiment énervée, il ne désirait que son corps. Pendant leur pause repas, elle s'assit sur Shino et l'embrassa, puis elle fit de même avec Kiba, espérant ainsi calmer Naruto.

\- A mon tour ? demanda Naruto avec un grand sourire

\- Je vais le tuer ! cria Kiba

Elle retint ses deux amants et les calma.

\- Ecoutes moi bien Naruto, je ne t'aime pas. Les deux hommes prêts à te tuer que tu vois sont les hommes de ma vie. Encore une remarque déplacée et je ne les arrêterai pas.

\- Hinata, tu as toujours été folle de moi. Il t'a fallu deux hommes pour m'oublier ? Tu aurais pu choisir mieux franchement.

Elle lui mit une droite puissante.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur moi, cria-t-elle pendant que Shino et Kiba la retenaient, mais je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit sur eux !

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, et Hinata laissa ses amoureux faire le rapport. Elle rentra chez elle, énervée. Comment osait-il ? Ce prétentieux avait osé rabaisser Shino et Kiba ! Personne n'avait fait la moindre remarque sur leur amour au village, au contraire, et lui il se permettait de juger ? Elle bouillonnait de rage dans son bain quand elle entendit les hommes de sa vie rentrer. Elle resta silencieuse, attendant qu'ils lui reprochent de s'être énervée.

\- Hina ... Tu es encore en colère ? demanda doucement Kiba

\- Bien sur que oui ! Il a osé vous rabaisser ! cria-t-elle

\- Calme toi, dit Shino, il ne le fera plus c'est promis.

\- C'est sur, je vais le tuer la prochaine fois que je le verrais !

\- T'es mignonne quand tu t'énerves mon amour, chuchota Kiba

\- Très drôle Kiba. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Bon, il va falloir te calmer et vite, on a rien fait nous, dit Shino

\- Je suis désolée. Je suis juste tellement furieuse ...

Hinata se calma et passa la nuit à se faire pardonner. Le lendemain matin, tout était pardonné, et ils allèrent voir l'Hokage avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous voilà ! Je vous ai convoqué pour une raison simple. Naruto vas-y ! ordonna l'Hokage

\- Je m'excuse, je n'avais aucun droit de dire ce que j'ai dit, s'excusa Naruto

\- Bien. Vous avez un mois de congé, votre équipe a trop travaillé dernièrement. Vous devez reprendre des forces. Compris ?

Hinata rentra chez elle, heureuse. Des vacances ! Elle n'en avait pas eu depuis ... 5 ans. Déjà si longtemps ? Elle avait décidé de faire un voyage aux sources thermales et fit donc les valises. Elle partit avec ses hommes, et ils ne rentrèrent à Konoha qu'un mois plus tard avec une Hinata enceinte.


End file.
